injured
by shizmaring
Summary: remake of the scene in the garden with nikki and helen season 2 epsisode 12 what if helen ddnt walk away rated m for chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

Remake of the Helen and Nikki scene in the prison gardens in which Nikki allows her jealousy to get the better of her.

Helen had heard enough of Nikki's ongoing abusive language "I am so sick of you" her accent heavy from the anger raking her body. Nikki never listens. She stood ready to walk away from the argument, from the con and the relationship it shouldn't be this hard. Should it?

Her legs had only managed 3 steps before she heard the sharp intake of breath followed by a small whimper. She glanced back to see Nikki's head dropped her back shaking slightly. _Is she crying? _Helen asked herself. Every ounce of her wanted to run back to Nikki but her pride wouldn't allow it.

Nikki gripped her hand forcefully as she attempted to soothe the wound caused by the gardening tool; she noted how she felt no pain in her hand. Her whole body felt numb compared to the pain she felt in her heart. Helen was done. Done with her and who could blame her. Tears dripped down her pale face. Her eyes scanned the wound the blood flowed uncontrollable she knew she needed help but to show weakness to a screw? to anyone other than Helen? Never! She attempted to pull her weak body to stand her legs shake from the drained weight before she could steady herself she felt the wind blow past her ears, her eyes half closed saw nothing but blue skies and white clouds before her back landed hard on the grassy ground. Her senses numb to the shouting and figures around her.

Helen willed her body to turn from the kneeling woman before her but to no arrival. She saw Nikki unsteadily rise. Something wasn't right. Helen was about to call to her but before any words could manifest she saw the tall woman fall to the ground. All anger left her body only to be replaced with concern and worry "NIKKI" she shouted as she rushed to the inmate's side.

Nikki was barely conscious by this point and wasn't answering any of the calls throne to her. Upon reaching Nikki's side she noted the blood stained jacket and the bleeding hand her eyes scanned for the object that inflicted the wound her eyes resting upon the tool. Frowning at the object she lowered herself to pull the taller woman's head into her lap her hands gripping the still leaking wound.

Miss barker soon joined the scene and began to radio for medical support in the g wing gardens, Nikki's sight zoomed in and out upon Helens face, and she could barely make out her features before she blacked out

Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep

The noise was the only sound in the whole as Nikki slowly began to come to, the next thing she noticed was warmth she wasn't outside anymore that was for sure. And then her hand, the throbbing pain and warmth that she was finally feeling, next was pain but not in her head from where she hit the floor or her back from the same impact but her heart. Flashes of Helen ran through her head. Why did she have to be so stupid? "H..el..en" a low murmur escaped from the inmates lips her eyes still closed.

Nikki felt a soft squeeze upon her good hand followed by a shift in the weight of the mattress as somebody raised them self to come close to her ear "I'm here sweetheart." A slightly harder squeeze "I'm right here" then a gentle kiss upon her cheek.

_Helen? She's here. With me. She didn't leave, i haven't lost her! _Nikki attempted to mutter some sort of apology to the scot but the words where lost in exit.

"Shhhh sweetheart don't try and speak just rest I'm not going anywhere "Helen ran her free hand through Nikki's soft black bangs.

A small smile graced Nikki's lips followed by a whisper "I...lo..ve...you" warmth spread across her body as she fell into a pleasant sleep. Helens heart skipped a beat as she caught the confession she could never tire of hearing.


	2. Chapter 2

As Nikki began to stir from her sleep she became away of 4 different voices rotating around the room. One she knew as doctor no no another was a female whose voice she didn't recognised. Another was Miss Baker but the voice that was the most clear was Helens. She was still here even though Nikki didn't deserved her anymore, Helen should have someone who could take care of her and treated her like a gift. And unlike her self was more understanding.

"So will she be ok or not?" Helen snapped the inmates were right this doctor was crap.

"she's lost a lot of blood the silly girl shouldn't of done this to herself" doctor Nikleson defended

"She didn't do it on purpose ….it was an accident!" miss barker barked.

"Well what ever the reason she hit a artery hence the amount of blood that she's lost" he turned his attention to the nurse to signal that this chat was over in his eyes.

"Umm excuse me!... so have you given her blood if she's lost that much?" Helen glanced over at the sleeping form of the woman she loved. She had never seen nikki so pale her hand curled in to a fist why was it that nikki could at one minuet make her heart skip a beat then the next make her whole body tremble with anger.

"What? No of course not. It's her own fault she's in here" he snapped back at the Scottish woman. Helens head turned so quickly she could have given her self whip lashed. "You know what the girls in here were dead right about you!"

"that's it I'm going to see Simon I don't need to take that from a women like you "with that the doctor left the room with the nurse chasing after trying to ask for help with the rest of the inmates that required medical attention.

10 minutes later miss barker came back into the room saying that Simon wanted to see her in his office.

Once Helen had left the room Di heard a slight whimper from Nikki and moved to her side to grab her hand giving it a slight squeeze.

"stay…..he..re.." nikki breathed out. Di blushed slightly she had never thought about liking other girls before but now she was so close to nikki she couldn't help but notice e the impressive form of wades body. She was tall and slender but there was toning in her arms.

Di unconsciously allowed her hand brush through Nikkis dark locks and then rested it on her cheek. Nikki shivered from the contact some how it felt alien to her and this was her last thought as she once again drifted back into a restless sleep.

The next day Helen got to work not only on time but early so she could visit nikki before she had go into a meeting with Simon regarding the suspension of doctor Nikleson. She reached the infirmary and quickly greeted the nurse before turning to look at nikki but to her surprise she wasn't alone. Di was sat next to the con holding her hand and smiling down at the sleeping woman.

"Di?" Helen called. Di turned and looked at Helen quickly letting go of Nikkis hand and turning to face the senior member of staff.

"sorry ma'am know we are not meant to get too familiar with the inmates but I wanted to come and check on her…" her head was tilted down as she hoped that of all her bosses Helen was most likely to be more understanding.

"Its….its fine don't worry. Its good to see that there are still some officers that still care" Helen let out a little smile which failed to reach her eyes. There was always something about di barker that never sat right with her.

"Thank you ma'am. I umm should get going" di went to leave and got all the way to the door before Helen called to her.

"Di…drop the ma'am" she said with a half smile

"Of course…Helen" and with that she was gone through the door and on her way to the wing.

Helen turned to look at Nikki she could see there was more colour in her cheeks which allowed Helen to release a deep sigh as she walked over and held her hand gripping it protectively.

Nikki awoke to the sensation of a warm petite hand gripping her own and for the first time in 2 days she opened her eyes slowly to look up at Helen.

"You're here" nikki croaked emotions heavy in her voice

"Of course I am…. Listen Nikki about the other day…..I" Helen struggled to get her words out. Nikki gripped her hand and shock her head gently "don't it was my fault I'm just happy you are here" Helen reached out and brushed Nikkis cheek. Nikki leaned into the touch. How was it that last night the same action felt so wrong and now it was pure heaven?

Helen pulled her hand back and looked over at the nurse to check she hadn't noticed the small act. She smiled and turned back to Nikki "I have to go now ill come see you later rest up ok" Helen checked the nurse again who was now leaving the room and leaving them all alone. Helen leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lips but pulled back quickly. Nikki did not smell like herself. She smelt different like perfume and perfume was not allowed among the inmates. Nikki at this point had happily slipped in to a peaceful sleep.

It suddenly clicked in Helens head as she looked at the door "barker" what the hell had she been doing with nikki?


End file.
